Exclusividad
by yusha
Summary: "Eres diez años menor que yo y además nuestra relación es solo de sexo casual" no sin cierto toque de reproche la pelirroja le dijo, sus ojos verdes fijos en los negros de él, que repentinamente molesto por el comentario, se encargó de hacerle ver que estaba en un error. Reto crack de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados para esta historia me pertenecen. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia ha salido de mi mente loca amante del crack y de la pareja que me tocó.

Este fict participa en el reto **Parejas Crack** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pareja Crack: I<em>**_tachi Uchiha y Mei Terumi_

**_Cantidad de Palabras:_**_¿?_

**_Advertencias:_**_Mucho Crack / Posible OoC / Universo Alterno en el que Itachi y Minato (que es viudo) están vivos, la cuarta guerra ninja sucedió y hay paz en el mundo._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Entre Cuarenta y Veinte<span>**

Comiendo dangos en la tranquilidad y el silencio de su casa, Itachi escuchó el momento preciso en el que su primo Shisui, con quien compartía vivienda, ingresó a la propiedad.

―Itachi, hey… ¿qué haces aquí sentado comiendo dangos…? ¿Qué no piensas ir al festival de la aldea a divertirte? ― sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, el menor de los dos Uchihas escuchó el saludo y además cómo el recién llegado dejaba caer la mochila que durante la última misión que había llevado consigo, signo inequívoco de que venía exhausto.

―Es mi día de descanso, además sabes bien que no me gustan esos festivales ― apenas dándole importancia al asunto y tomando entre sus manos su el vaso de té para beber de él, Itachi le dirigió una breve mirada a su primo, viéndolo sacudir la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el piso de madera para quitarse los zapatos y ponerse las sandalias de estar en casa.

―Pues yo me di una vuelta por ahí mientras volvía de escoltar al Señor Feudal y no vas a creer lo que vi – Itachi le escuchó decir, y tras una pequeña pausa en la que el menor demostró una total falta de interés al respecto mientras se llevaba el vaso de té a los labios, Shisui prosiguió: ― ¿Recuerdas a la Mizukage?, esa sexy pelirroja con cuerpo de infarto y labios que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio moriría por besar… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Nai, Nei…?

―¿_Mei?_ ― repitiendo en su mente el nombre de la mujer a la que su primo se refería, parando incluso de beber su té, Itachi se sintió repentinamente interesado en lo que Shisui tenía que decir.

Después de todo, él la conocía y frecuentaba de una forma bastante personal: se habían conocido previo a la guerra, durante la cumbre de las 5 grandes naciones ninjas, y desde entonces había sido su guía durante todas y cada una de sus visitas a Konoha, lo cual les había permitido _conocerse a profundidad_.

―Bueno, como sea que se llame. El caso es que ella está aquí en Konoha: la vi tomada del brazo de Hokage sama en unos de los primeros puestos, según parece, él mismo fue hasta Kirigakure para recogerla y asegurarse que viniera… supongo por fin va a proponerle matrimonio ― retomando su cháchara, Shisui empezó a contarle aquellas cosas provocando en el acto que Itachi no sólo dejara el vaso sobre la mesa, sino que también entornara los ojos.

―¿Proponerle matrimonio? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?― bufando por lo bajo, y viendo todavía a su primo, que siguiendo con su tarea de quitarse los zapatos, al parecer ni siquiera notó su tensión, Itachi le cuestionó.

―Es un rumor que se ha escuchado mucho por todo Konoha, ¿no lo sabías? ―vislumbrando la sorpresa en los ojos de Shisui, ceñudo Itachi negó, y su primo, encogiéndose de hombros sonriéndole con complicidad le explicó: ― Bueno, las frecuentes visitas de la Mizukage a Konoha han despertado toda clase de rumores, y si a eso le añadimos que alguien escuchó gemidos y gritos de placer en la oficina la última vez que vino… en realidad no creo que alguien se sorprenda si la Mizukage, quien es una mujer hermosa y soltera, tenga un noviazgo que desemboque en matrimonio con nuestro Hokage, quien pese a tener un hijo ya mayorcito, sigue siendo un hombre atractivo según la opinión de muchas de las mujeres― con toda calma y seguridad le explicó, dándole una mirada de hombre conocedor a Itachi, que aunque encontró aquel comentario bastante desagradable, se mantuvo inexpresivo.

―Eso es absurdo ― poniéndose de pie para llevar el plato vacío y el té que apenas y había probado hacia el fregadero de la cocina, el pelinegro respondió mientras veía que su primo, moviendo su cuello, con calma se incorporó y estiró para hacer crujir los huesos de su espada y cuello.

―¿Qué cosa exactamente? ―desde la cocina, Itachi escuchó la pregunta de Shisui percibiendo además un par de pasos sobre el piso de madera de la sala, signo inequívoco de que lo seguiría hasta donde estaba, mas el menor sin tener intenciones de quedarse a debatir el tema con él, simplemente salió de la cocina encaminándose hacia la salida.

―Todas y cada una de las palabras que dijiste ― pasando justo a su lado e ignorando aposta la sonrisa burlona que tenía el mayor en los labios, sin detener sus pasos Itachi con calma le contestó, y sin esperar respuesta alguna se calzó las sandalias y salió a las calles del barrio Uchiha para encaminarse rumbo al festival sin importarle lo que Shisui tuviera que decir al respecto.

En realidad ya no tenía caso preocuparse por quedar en evidencia frente a su primo, se dijo el moreno dando por hecho que Shisui o sabía, o sospechaba ya de su relación ilícita con la Mizukage. Eso era más que obvio o de lo contrario no habría llegado diciéndole todo eso, concluyó mientras paseaba de forma distraída la mirada entre los primeros puestos del festival, ignorando deliberadamente las miraditas y los flirteos de las mujeres con quienes se topaba, más atento en buscar una larga cabellera roja, misma que al cabo de unos cuantos minutos sin mucha dificultad pudo localizar…

Y aunque al verla ahí a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, caminando al lado de Minato a una distancia prudente y no tomados del brazo tal y como Shisui le había contado, Itachi sintió cierto alivio, al notar cierta aura de confianza y complicidad entre ellos mientras hablaban y se reían, encontrando aquella escena tan melosa y desagradable, sintiendo la punzada de celos y un incipiente mal humor que de ninguna manera exteriorizó, sin apartar sus ojos de ella avanzó hasta donde estaban, y aprovechando el instante en que un hombre se acercó a Minato a saludarlo, Itachi sigiloso se acercó hasta llegar a un lado de Mei, y hablándole por lo bajo atrajo su atención.

―¿Interrumpo algo? ― no obstante la molestia que sentía, hablando con tono tranquilo la saludo, encontrandose al instante con sus ojos verdes que con sorpresa le devolvieron la mirada.

―Itachi... no, tan sólo estábamos... ― ella comenzó a decir, más unos segundos después tras la sorpresa inicial, desviándo un instante su atención hasta Minano, le cuestionó: ― ¿Se puede saber que estas haciéndo aqui? ― le dijo, e Itachi, sin apartar su mirada de ella respondió.

―Vine por ti.

―¿Por mi...? ¿De que estás hablando? Ahora mismo estoy con Minato― desconcertada cuestionó... e Itachi casi bufó.

―Pues has que se vaya – sencillamente le dijo, y por el tono que usó, le hizo saber a Mei que no era ninguna sugerencia.

―¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ― cruzándose de brazos, la Mizukage arqueó una de sus cejas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a Itachi se le antojaba retadora, y pese a su mal humor, Itachi sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, le advirtió.

―Porque si no lo haces tú, voy a hacerlo yo ― le dijo mortalmente serio, sus intenciones claras en sus ojos que en un segundo pasaron del negro al rojo y con las aspas del Sharingan apareciendo mientras la miraba entornar ligeramente sus hermosos ojos verdes…

―No te atreverías ― dijo ella, su sonrisa de pronto tensa y amenazante, e Itachi, permitiéndose sonreír de medio lado, susurró…

―¿Quieres apostar? ―le respondió siendo esta vez él quien semostró retador...

Y aunque Mei bufó ante la clara y obvia amenaza, rompiendo el contacto visual con el Uchiha para verificar que el Hokage seguía ocupado, sin decir una sola palabra se fue alejando de forma discreta, escabuyéndose en busca de un poco de privacidad.

―Tienes que parar de hacer esto Itachi ― mirándole fulminante al detenerse en el primer callejón oscuro que encontró, la Mizukage de inmediato le exigió.

Comenzaba a cansarse de esa actitud demandante de niño caprichoso con el que se dirigía a ella cada vez que se encontraban.

―Sabes que eso no va a pasar Mei― le dijo entonces Itachi, sus negros ojos fijos en los de ella dirigiéndole una mirada intensa mientras se acercaba, la sonrisa ladina aún en sus labios mientras acortaba distancias. ― No voy a dejar que te cases ni con Minato ni con nadie ― le aseguró acercándose cual depredador a su presa, encontrando increíblemente satisfactorio que Mei no se intimidara y retrocediera sino que se mantuviera plantándole cara…

―¿Casarme? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no pienso casarme ni con Minato ni con nadie ― contestó ella a su vez, mirándole ceñuda y hasta desconcertada, e Itachi en el acto bufó.

―Pues eso no es lo que he escuchado ― le dijo, sus negros ojos fijos en los verdes de ella disminuyendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, paseando la vista de sus ojos a sus labios rosas que ansiaba devorar.

―Pues escuchaste mal porque no estoy buscando un esposo. Ya te lo dije: no pienso casarme ― dijo ella un poco más serena, sacudiendo la cabeza y posando ambas manos contra el pecho masculino para empujarlo lejos de su espacio vital... más Itachi, en lugar de alejarse, la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura apegándola contra su cadera.

―¿Ni siquiera conmigo? ― con su voz baja y sensual preguntó, su mal humor casi desaparecido, sabiendo que el de ella también estaba mejorando al verla entonces sonreír...

―Especialmente no contigo ― le dijo entonces ella, todavía un poco reacia a su cercanía, cosa que en lugar de desanimarlo, lo incentivó todavía más.

Despues de todo, si había algo que le gustaba de Mei era esa seguridad en si misma, esa faceta suya tan sincera e independiente ademas de toda esa sensualidad de mujer madura que sabía bien lo que quería y cómo lo quería... y para Itachi el reto que implicaba convencerla de ceder en algo y someterla a su voluntad era algo que le parecía sumamente excitante.

―¿Estas segura de eso? Porque se me ocurren un par de buenas maneras para hacerte cambiar de opinión... ― acercándose más su rostro al de ella y sonriéndole a su vez, Itachi avanzó todavia un par de pasos mas sujetándola todavia, obligándola a retroceder, acorralándola finalmente contra la pared.

Su aliento se mezclaba ya con el de ella, sus rostros estaban ya a una diminuta estancia, y aunque al Uchiha nada le costaría anularla y probar lo dulce de sus besos, sabiendo que de adelantarse obtendría nada mas que un rechazo se abstuvo de hacerlo al menos mientras esperaba a por su respuesta.

―¿Y por qué se supone que debo creer que quieres casarte conmigo? Eres diez años menor que yo y además nuestra relación es solo de sexo casual― no sin cierto toque de reproche la pelirroja le dijo, sus ojos verdes fijos en los negros de él, que repentinamente molesto por el comentario, pronto le dejó en claro aquello que al parecer ella jamás había notado.

―Porque eres mía Mei, eso ya deberías saberlo ― le dijo.

Y sujetándola por la nuca acto seguido la beso en los labios, haciéndolo no con suavidad y dulzura sino con pasión y de forma posesiva, mordiendo incluso sus labios y obligándola a separar sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas, aprisionándola por completo entre su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir casi involuntariamente cuando deslizó la mano que tenía sobre su cadera hacia su trasero para pegarla más a su cuerpo y haciéndole saber sus intenciones de tomarla de ser posible ahí mismo para dejarle en claro que estaba hablando muy en serio...

En el momento en que la sujeto por el trasero levantándola del suelo.

―Itachi... Itachi basta― con sus labios adheridos todavia a los de él correspondiéndole lentamente sus besos y sus manos ya aferradas a sus hombros para sujetarse y no para empujarle, Mei le pidió aunque sin mucha convicción... pero él, aunque bajó un poco la intensidad de su contacto, en lugar de detenerse tal y como ella se lo había pedido, deslizando una de sus manos por sobre su cuello y escote, rozando levemente sus senos hasta llevarla a sus caderas, tras darle un beso largo y lento contestó que no...

―Sujétate con fuerza porque apenas estoy comenzando ― le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, y tras chupar un instante más sus labios, la levantó un instante para acomodarse aún mejor entre sus piernas y tener una mejor posición de fricción contra su intimidad, escuchándola gemir ante aquel placentero contacto mientras él hundía sus labios en la blanca piel de cuello...

―No... Itachi aquí no... alguien... alguien podría vernos... ― susurrando por lo bajo, no obstante lo bien que se sentía, Mei le pidió de nueva cuenta que parara, ahogando un pequeño gemido cuando sintió sus dedos comenzando a acariciar sus piernas.

―¿No quieres que nos vean juntos y nos descubran...? ―apartando apenas sus labios de ella, Itachi le hizo aquella importante pregunta mientras seguía acariciándola, urgando bajo su ropa sin pudor alguno, chupando un instante la piel de su cuello escuchándola gemir…

―¿Teniendo sexo en plena vía pública...? Francamente preferiría que nuestra vida sexual se mantuviera como un asunto privado...― contestó de forma sincera, no obstante mordiéndode el labio y emitiendo un gemido cuando lo sintió desabotonando el pantalón.

―A mi me parece excitante... pero sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero― hablando el voz baja y con calma mientras liberaba de sus ropas la erección, dirigiéndola sin demora a la húmeda cavidad y sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por si alguien los veía o no, le comentó, más ocupado por hacer la pantaleta de Mei a un lado para poder hundirse con firmeza en su interior, gruñendo de placer al sentirla estrecha y caliente, sintiéndo como ella enredaba sus dedos en su negra cabellera y tiraba de ella obligándolo a alzar la cabeza, buscando con ansias sus labios amortiguando en ellos sus gemidos, mismos que para Itachi eran como música en sus oídos...

Y aunque durante largo rato en aquel callejón desolado solo se escucharon los gemidos ahogados de los dos amantes entregándose el uno al otro, cuando al final juntos llegaron al climax, jadeantes y exhaustos, y aún sin separarse permanecieron así en silencio, sus cuerpos aún enrredados y sus labios degustándose, hasta que Itachi, con su frente adherida a la de ella mirándola a sus verdes ojos, le hizo una confesión...

―No quiero que estés nunca de esta manera con ningún hombre que no sea yo... ― le dijo, sus dedos enredados entre su cabello, y Mei, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa preguntó.

―¿Es esta tu forma de pedirme exclusividad?― le dijo, e Itachi, permitiéndose corresponder a su sonrisa simplemente asintió.

Despues de todo, aunque su relación había comenzado como algo casual, con el tiempo se había convertido para ambos que iba más alla...

* * *

><p><em>Y como estoy desde el cel no puedo revisar bien la ortigrafía, asi que estedes disculparán. haya quedado demasiado raro, y pues ya, vere si corrijo algo mas tarde. Gracias por leer! =D<em>


End file.
